


The Lipstick

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: Hyde is annoying Bella when he steals her favourite lipstick.





	The Lipstick

"HYDE!"

Bella shouted angrily through her rooms just above The Empire.

"Yeeees?"

A dark voice called back innocently from somewhere near the balcony. She could hear that he was grinning.

"Where is my lipstick?!"

Bella asked while searching one drawer after another before her eyes darted up to Hyde who leaned at the balcony door frame.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

He replied making big eyes as if he couldn't even harm a fly.

"Yes you do! Now, where is it?"

"Now, now, calm down. You don't need that."

He took the red lipstick out of his pocket and played a bit with it.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Yes I do. Would you be so kind and give it back to me?"

She said with a cold smile that could make grown men back off in fear.

"No."

She sighed. There was probably no use in arguing with him.

"What do you want?"

"Just a kiss."

"That's all?", she thought a moment, "then why not giving me my lipstick back first? Wouldn't that make it more enjoyable?"

"Well...No. Why do you need that thing anyway?"

"Because I do. Now give it to me or you're not getting a kiss."

She held a hand out.

"You know, I just decided that you don't need it."

He said as he let the small thing fall back into his pocket.

"Oh, is little Miss Charming now sad?"

"This is not funny, Hyde."

She was getting more and more annoyed the longer this conversation took.

"Oh no what are you going to do now without your precious, precious lipstick. It's the end of the world! I can't live without my make-up! Oh, Hyde, please give it back to me!"

He mocked her in a high voice which was supposed to sound like her. She just looked him dead in the eye.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! I just wanted to have some fun!"

He exclaimed as he put the lipstick in the hand she was holding out. He now stood right in front of her and didn't seem to back off soon.

"I gave you your lipstick back. Now I would like to have my kiss."

She pushed him away.

"After that show? Dream on! Your ego is big enough already!"

"What? I don't have a big ego!"

"Yes you do. And now go climb down from the balcony, Tarzan-boy."


End file.
